Morphologic studies of cuspal tears and perforations developing in implanted cardiac valvular bioprostheses led to the conclusion that such lesions result from structural failure of connective tissue components, particularly of collagen. A simple, practical system is proposed to classify the various types of cuspal lesions observed.